Toads and Tiaras
June 2, 2016 July 21, 2016 September 4, 2016 September 5, 2016 September 5, 2016 September 22, 2016 October 10, 2016 October 16, 2016 October 18, 2016 October 18, 2016 December 6, 2016 May 15, 2017 October 25, 2017 February 3, 2018 June 6, 2018}} |next = "Two Boys and a Baby" |image = Toads and Tiaras.png |viewers = 1.95 million}} "Toads and Tiaras" is the twenty-seventh episode of the first season of The Loud House. Plot When Lola gets injured, and cannot compete in the "Little Miss Prim & Perfect" pageant, Lincoln trains Lana to take her place without her knowledge. Synopsis Lincoln is training Lola to compete in the "Little Miss Prim & Perfect" beauty pageant, whose grand prize is two season passes to Dairyland. Unfortunately, while training, Lola slips on a discarded can of perfume, and breaks her leg and hand. Lincoln is devastated, as this means he will have to forget the Dairyland passes, until he realizes that since Lana is Lola's twin, and he can make her look like Lola, to place at the pageant. However, they can't let Lola know, as they don't want to suffer her extreme wrath. For the next few days, Lincoln trains Lana to look and act girly, following a book by pageant expert Gil DeLily, whilst trying to get her to resist her urges to fix things, and perform gross acts. On the day of the pageant, Lincoln sees that it's going to be televised on the Princess Channel, and he expresses relief that the house doesn't carry it. However, Dad has just bought the Princess Channel for Lola, and she is furious when she sees that her twin is posing as her, prompting her to limp over to the pageant hall. During the show, Lana displays some of her un-girlish traits while performing, much to both her embarrassment, and her brother's frustration. After Lincoln blasts her for not letting go of her habits, and potentially costing them the Dairyland tickets, Lana admits to him that she can't help it, and that she can't be like the other girls at the pageant. Feeling guilty about his selfish actions, Lincoln apologizes to Lana, and allows her to be herself, even if it means not winning the tickets. As Lana goes onstage, and does an act involving armpit farting, Lola shows up backstage, and angrily confronts Lincoln about putting her pageant career on the line. However, the judges and audience respond enthusiastically to Lana's performance, and she wins the pageant. Impressed, Lola allows her twin to keep the tiara she won, and lets her and her brother go to Dairyland, leading to Lincoln and Lana being excited. The episode ends with Lincoln and Lana riding the park's new "Milk Shaker" roller coaster, which causes Lincoln to throw up, and get covered in his own vomit, much to Lincoln's disgust, and Lana's amusement. Cast *Grant Palmer as Lincoln *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. *Matthew W. Taylor as Donnie Trivia *Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, Lily, and Rita are absent in this episode. **This is the first time Lori, Luna, Luan, Lucy, and Lily, and the second time Leni, Lynn, and Lisa, are absent in an episode. *This is the first time we see Lola's high-heel shoes. *In "In Tents Debate", Lincoln would not want to vote for Dairyland if it meant barfing on rollercoasters, but in this episode, he wants to ride a ride that he knows will make him barf. *The way Lana's hair is styled when she is in her pageant look, makes it seem like she has more hair than she actually does, with the pompadour, and braided tail. *This was Matthew W. Taylor's final voice acting role before he underwent transgender in late 2016, now a woman known as Maddie Taylor. *This episode reveals that Lola has worked four years to build her pageant reputation, so she would have to have been only two years old when she started being a pageant queen. References *''Toads and Tiaras'' - The title is a parody of the TV reality series . *'' '' - When Lola is a devil and Lana is an angel, their backgrounds are similar to SpongeBob's portrayal as an angel and Squidward's portrayal as a devil from the episode "Just One Bite". *The cherubs that appear when the Dairyland tickets are mentioned are based on comic strip characters: **'' '' - Charlie Brown appeared as one of the cherubs. **'' '' - Jimmy appeared as one of the cherubs. **'' '' - Hans and Fritz appeared as two of the cherubs. *''Gild The Lily'' - The name Gil DeLily is a pun on the phrase "gild the lily", which means to improve something already beautiful, or excellent. *'' '' - The episode "The Beauty Contest" has a similar premise: a tomboy is entered into a beauty contest and wins. The main difference is that the Ashleys entered Spinelli in as a joke, while Lincoln entered Lana to replace an injured Lola. Errors *When the plot of the episode was first announced, all sources claimed that Lola couldn't compete in the pageant because she got sick, but in the actual episode, she actually injures herself. *When Lola steps on the hairspray can, she is shown she is about to hit her jaw, but instead, she suddenly broke her arm and leg instead of her jaw. *When Lana gets tangled in the ribbon during the training montage, her pink gloves are missing. Also her eyelashes are disconnected from her eyes. *While Lincoln is training Lola at the beginning, she is wearing her front teeth retainer as she smiles, but later on when she says "I know how to walk, Lincoln," her retainer is missing. *When Lana says there's something wrong with her, Hops shakes his head in disappointment. When Lincoln changed his mind, Hops disappears. *In the backstage when Lincoln warns Lana about not bringing her tools, she appears to be wearing a front teeth retainer, but in the next scene the retainer is missing. *When Lana runs and says "Get back here, Hops!", the buttons on Lana's suspenders are white instead of light blue. *When Lynn Sr. gives Lola the cookies, there's one part on the back of his collar on the left. *When Lincoln discovers a snow shovel in Lana's pocket, Lana said it was supposed to snow that night, but it was not shown to be snowing during the training montage. *When Lana says "Really? Okay, but we can kiss those Dairyland tickets goodbye.", the subtitles says "Really? Okay, but you can kiss those Dairyland tickets goodbye.". Running Gags *Lincoln and Lana gasping, and being surrounded by cherubs while holy music played when the Dairyland tickets are mentioned. *Gil DeLily's advice rhyming. *Lincoln using Gil DeLily's references. *Lana saying the dress is a "sparkly towel". *Lincoln trying to prevent Lola from finding out about his plan. *Lincoln pointing out Lana's mistakes. Clip "Toads & Tiaras" Animatic The Loud House Nick Animation es:Sapos y Tiaras fr:La princesse et la grenouille id:Toads and Tiaras ms:Toads and Tiaras pl:Miss inna niż inne pt-br:Sapos e Tiaras ru:Жабы и тиары tl:Toads and Tiaras